A Galactic Journey
by CloudSerpent
Summary: Will Miller, died after saving one of the gods on Earths, Chosen Human. Being rewarded for his actions with reincarnation into a new dimension by the Goddess Gaia aswell with the abilities of "The Gamer". Deciding to be reincarnated into the Star Wars Universe, Wills journey begins anew in a new dimension with possiblities plenty. OC Star Wars Story with The Gamer/Manwha


Hello!** This will be my first ever fanfiction. I got interested in writing one of my own "The Gamer/Manwha" Fanfictions as I've probably read every one of them here on FanFiction. I hope you find it interesting as this will be a test sample to see if more should be written on this story. **

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO THE STORIES THAT MADE ME WANT TO WRITE ONE ON MY OWN - **

**A New Player In The Force by USSExplorer**

**Uzumaki Naruto: Dawn of the Gamer Remastered Edition by Legend of the Kyuubi**

**A Game of Ice and Fire by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway**

**Soooo Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING FROM EITHER STAR WARS OR THE GAMER/MANWHA**

* * *

**Prologue**

Will Miller, used to be my name at least. The first years the memories I had of my previous life felt like a thick fog. Strangely enough, that fog of memories did not allow me to remember the names of loved ones. All I could seem to remember was about this new universe I now live in and the last moments of that life, but even those last moments felt a bit foggy. That short moment before I began my journey where I was still me but at the same time someone else. This is my story, my adventure in another world.

* * *

I remember dropping off someone, my younger sister I believe, at a school. As I was seeing her off, I heard some disturbance further down on the street. There I saw a group of students fooling around with each other as they walked toward the school, they were pushing each other while walking towards where I and my sister was. As they came closer, a truck started driving down the road next to us, I yelled at them to look out and to be careful. But they noticed the truck too late and one of the students tumbled as he was pushed without preparation. I ran towards them while yelling at him to get up and to get away from the street. But as he got up on to his knees, he froze when seeing the truck closing in on him. When I got close to them my mind completely stopped and my body moved on its own. All of a sudden, I was the one on the street and I had managed to push him out of the way from the truck. The last thing I heard was the engine of the truck and my sister screaming my name. The last thing I saw was the eyes of the boy I saved; I have never seen someone's eyes so frightened yet so grateful.

The next thing I knew was waking up somewhere, where all you could see was white. As I stood up, I don't know why but I just started walking forward to find something, to see something other than the white space around me. At that moment in time, I had no clue what happened. Was I dead? What happened to the boy on the street? Was my sister still screaming out for me?

After walking this white space together with my thoughts for what I assumed to be hours as I had no way to measure time, I just stopped and sat down. I looked up into the white void and continued thinking these depressing thoughts of my death. While I was glad the boy was presumably safe, I regretted leaving the girl I had assumed to be my sister. At that moment the other memories of my life were of no concern as I had not even come to terms that I was dead, that what had happened was real. I just had this one memory and who was I to question it? There was nobody at that time to make me think it all through, I was alone in this prison of a white void.

I have no idea how long I had spent here when all of a sudden, a huge flash came when some kind of door appeared in front of me. The door opened as a woman stepped out of it. There was no word for her beauty as the flash shimmered down behind her. A name came into my mind as I saw her, '**Gaia**'.

While I was sitting there with no words, only able to stare at the goddess appearing before me, she began to walk towards me and when she met my eyes with her own heavenly sky-blue eyes. She started to lightly giggle into her emerald green dress sleeve, I started blushing and averted my eyes to what I thought was the ground. As I continued to look down, I all of a sudden felt the gentlest of fingers touching my jaw and pulling my face upwards until I saw **Gaia's **face right in front of mine. That was the moment I first heard her voice, and it was the most angelic voice I have ever heard.

"There's no need to look away, child. Do you know why you are here?" **Gaia **said to me when she was looking down with her smile at me it felt as if she looked into my soul.

"B-b-because I died?" I stammered out because of the pressure of being in front of a goddess. When she heard my answer it almost seemed as if her smile became a sad one with a hint of pity in her eyes.

"Oh no, Child of Earth. While it's true that you, unfortunately, died before your time, that's not why you were called here, but you were called because of how you died." **Gaia **said while having a combination of a proud and sad smile.

"What do you mean? What is this place?" I asked while taking another look around but still seeing the same sight as before, the white void.

"This is the center of every dimension in existence. The void from which all things were created. This is where those lucky few get to decide where they reincarnate and these people also get to decide on gifts or powers if you will they may have when they reincarnate." **Gaia **answered with the same smile she held when she arrived.

"But how was I one of those chosen for this honor?" I asked as others surely had accomplished far more then what I could remember I did. But when I thought of what I could've possibly accomplished in my life, the memories I had was a blank except the last moments before my death. "Why is it that I'm only able to remember the small moments before my death?" I asked frightened before **Gaia** even had the chance to answer my first question.

"Easy, child. I am sure everything will be alright, it's probably just a temporary amnesia. As for your earlier question, when you saved that young boy's life, you saved one of that worlds god's chosen, because of that, one of the gods of Earth sent you here to me." **Gaia **answered with some kind of mischievous glance when mentioning the amnesia.

"So, I guess he had some kind of destiny to upfill?" I asked.

"Correct, now with that explanation out of the way. We should begin your reincarnation." ** Gaia **said.

"What should we start with if I may ask, Lady **Gaia**?" I asked.

"Well, we can begin with what kind of world or rather dimension you wish to be reincarnated into and then we can talk about what kind of gift you wish to receive to aid you in your journey". **Gaia **explained while summoning some kind of tome into her hands.

"Could I have some information around the different worlds I can be reincarnated into?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course." She said while laying down the tome onto the ground. "This book entails all different kinds of dimensions."

I started looking through the tome, where I found all kinds of interesting worlds with one page for each. The information on each page did not exactly explain anything peculiar just some overall information about how the world worked and what kind of "powers" the people in them have. As I was browsing through the tome, I found a few worlds I could see myself in. There was the world of Pokémon which was a world where you befriended creatures with powers and battled with them or entered some kind of conquests. Then there was the World of Warcraft, a world filled with war. It was divided between two huge factions called the Alliance and the Horde with other small yet dangerous factions fighting for dominance.

As I continued to browser the tome, I found something that interested me, a world that depended on some kind of balance. A balance between what they called good and evil, even better it was out in space. A place where you could find all kinds of wonders. Something I kind of longed for with just seeing white for a long while now.

I coughed to get **Gaia's** attention once more. "*Cough* Lady Gaia, I've decided on which world I would like to reincarnate into". I said and continued. "I would like to reincarnate into the Star Wars Universe."

"Hm, very well, child. Now as I am sure you've already noticed you don't have your old body anymore and to fix that and to easier grant you the power you could need in this new world, I will grant you an ability I've granted to few before. The abilities of "The Gamer"." **Gaia **said.

"Wait, what do you mean I don't have a body!?" I yelled out frightened and quickly looked down on my body just to see a shadow of a body. I immediately jumped into the air in panic. "Why do I look like this!?"

"Well usually when one dies, you take the form your soul sees you as and a soul is formed from memories of your life. With your current amnesia that would be impossible, because of that the abilities of "The Gamer" grant you as a reincarnated the option of character creation where you get to choose different abilities to be born with and how you look. The rest you will have to learn on your own". She said while once again giggling into her sleeve.

I nodded somberly as I once again was reminded of my lost memories. But looked up once again when I heard **Gaia **moving.

"Are you leaving?" I asked her

"Yes, I will leave the rest to the commands I put into "The Gamer". **Gaia **said smiling at me.

"Uhm, B-before you leave. Could you perhaps tell me what my name used to be?" I asked carefully.

"Of course, child. Your name was Will Miller". **Gaia **responded and smiled before she left through the same door she came out from.

I sat there smiling for a while after **Gaia **had left just thinking of the name I had. But that was interrupted soon after when something pinged quite loudly in my ears.

**(Welcome to the Tutorial for "The Gamer")**

**This Tutorial will begin after Character Creation has been completed**

**The Tutorial will go through parts of your new universe and game mechanics that will be useful in your adventure. **

**Character Creation will go through six points.**

**Race**

**Customization**

**Stats**

**Skills**

**Talents**

**Perks**

**Information about each of these will be stated when you arrive in the categories**

**Would you like to continue?**

**Yes/No**

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

**Please do review so I can improve and to see if there's any interest in continuing this story!**


End file.
